


All Together Now

by Noble Imperative (agent_ontario)



Series: The Total of My Fics [20]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_ontario/pseuds/Noble%20Imperative
Summary: An ever-expanding collection of drabble length poems I've done.Can be slightly fandom inspired sometimes.





	1. I Saw a Falling Star | Darkest Days

I saw a falling star,  
And I thought of you.

It left a blazing trail,  
A fiery tail.

And I thought,  
'Maybe it's you.'

<^^>

Darkest days turn into brightest nights,  
As we all wander the wilds  
That we call home.

Into light, into shadow  
We do not know where we'll end up  
But somewhere along the line  
We'll meet again.


	2. Untill the Sun Burns Out

I'll love you 'til the sun burns out,  
I'll love you 'til the moon shines no more.  
I'll love you 'til the stars fall,  
And the patterns in the sky have shattered forever more.

I'll love you 'till the spirits in the stars shoot across the sky.  
And when the moon rises no more,  
I'll still love you, forever and ever.  
Our story will be eternally written in the sky,  
Never to be forgotten.

And when the stars have scattered,  
I'll still love you.  
And if the earth splits in two,  
I'll hold us up.


End file.
